horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder
Murder ''(also referred to as ''Murder: Part 1)'' is a 2012 slasher horror roleplay created and written by Melanie Putzo and Annie Juran. The roleplay tells the story of a group of teenagers who are trapped in a house and murdered one-by-one after being exposed to the Buzzing Signal, the killer's calling card, and stars Abraelon, Melanie Putzo, Annie Juran, Elle Parkes, October Amat, Lulu Malik, Zachmckay Resident, and Melanie DiPrima. It started the [http://horrorroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Murder_(series) ''Murder series] and was the precursor to all modern wiki-related roleplays done by Melanie and Annie, the wiki was originally created specifically for this roleplay and has been updated with every other roleplay done by the pair since. It is the first multi-avatar roleplay done by Melanie and Annie, using their main avatars and various alts. Murder is followed-up by Murder: Part II ''and is the first part of the series, though chronologically it will be the second. Plot In the fictional town of Springsgrove, California, a recent string of murders has the media enraptured. Several teens have been found murdered after receiving a strange phone message. Isabel Harris arrives home for spring break and finds her home to be empty, she starts to cook some popcorn before channel surfing and finding the local news covering the killings. Isabel begins to feel creeped out and decides to turn the television off, opting to read instead. She hears the phone ring and chooses to ignore it, letting the answering machine receive it. The buzzing signal hummed out of the answering machine, unsettling Isabel who then ripped the phone cord out of the wall. As she attempted to settle back into the couch with her book, she began to hear a strange noise upstairs, this frightened her because she thought she was home alone. After shouting up the steps and receiving no response, Isabel quickly decided to leave. As she hurried to the door and began to open it, the Killer revealed himself and repeatedly stabbed her with a pair of scissors, killing her. Six months following Isabel's death, another local teenager named Chester is found murdered and his classmates gather for his funeral. After laying him to rest, Melanie Hart decides to invite a group of her friends, including Isabel's brother Braedon, over to her home to take their minds off recent events. Melanie, Annie Ross, and Audrey Harper chatted in the kitchen while everyone arrived. Audrey noticed a bruise on Annie's arm and questioned it, Annie put on a smile and attempted to convince her friends it was nothing, just as her boyfriend Zach McKay arrived. Annie excused herself to the guest bedroom and snuck Zach in the window, the couple briefly made out. When Zach attempted to go further than Annie wanted to, he slapped her and told her to get out and bring him a drink. Annie fought back tears, not wanting to cry in front of her friends and headed into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Audrey approached Braedon and began chatting him up and flirting. The pair hit it off very well and briefly made out before Audrey pulled Braedon away from the group and took him upstairs to have sex. Back in the kitchen, Melanie saw Annie's changed demeanor and asked what was wrong, causing Annie to emotionally confess that she snuck her boyfriend in and he'd been previously abusing her. Angered by this, Melanie made a b-line for the guest room and Zach, despite Annie's protests. Melanie stood up for her friend, telling Zach off and attempting to kick him out of her house. Zach laughed at Melanie, telling her she was a "stupid bitch" and that he didn't listen to "stupid little girls" before attempting to punch her, not knowing she was a black belt. Melanie flipped Zach onto the floor, making a fool out of him and causing him to leave with a bruised ego. Annie began to cry and hugged Melanie, thanking her best friend for standing up for her. Audrey and Braedon hurried downstairs to see what the commotion was, Braedon then telling Audrey he thought they should stop and be there to comfort Annie. Audrey agreed and the pair redressed before they had the chance to actually have sex. Once outside, Zach noticed he had a voicemail and played it - the buzzing signal. He mistook it for a telemarketer and deleted it, ignoring the death warning. He headed to his car and began blaring music while he checked himself out in his rearview mirror. While he was distracted and jamming out, the Killer reached out from the back seat, grabbed Zach by the head, and jammed a pencil into his left eye. Back inside the house, the kids settled in for the night and things calmed down. Elle Parkes and Cindy Hamilton shared a drink and made light conversation, meanwhile Melanie took her boyfriend Toby Deveaux to her room where the pair made out and eventually fell asleep. The following morning, Audrey commented to the group that she'd received a weird voicemail, then putting the message on speaker and letting her friends listen. Hearing the static, Cindy recognized the sound and took it upon herself to inform them that it appeared to be the Killer's calling card and that he'd apparently called each of his victims and left that message. Audrey didn't believe her and redialed the number, causing the phone to emit a loud screeching sound before dying. Freaked out, Audrey decided she didn't want to stay there anymore and she wanted to leave. After Audrey's departure, Annie and Elle headed out and into town to get more snacks and drinks. Outside, Audrey ran away from the house and stared down at her phone, wondering if what Cindy had said was true. She stopped after hearing a noise behind her, when she turned to start walking again, she was grabbed and her head was smashed in with a hammer. Annie and Elle made their way to a local gas station, grabbing various chips, pretzels, and sodas. Annie noticed a man watching them from outside, Elle yelled outside at him to get a hobby and stop watching them as he was creeping her out. Once they started to head back to Elle's car, Annie noticed the man walking towards them holding a knife. Panicked, the girls fled and made it back to Melanie's house. Once there they informed the others of the strange man and decided to call the police and report him. Toby attempted to question the girls, wondering if maybe they'd been mistaken and if they were alright. Just then, Zach's body came crashing through a window, startling the group. Annie began to sob and ran over to Zach, holding his body and telling him she was sorry and that she loved him. Braedon, Cindy, Elle, and Toby watched in horror while Melanie ran to Annie's side to comfort her. Toby grabbed Annie's phone, telling 911 on the other line to hurry. Police Officer Daniels had already been in the area and responded to the call. Hurrying to the house, he spotted the window Zach's body had gone through and hurried to the front door, calling for the teens to let him in. Melanie turned to the door to let him in but stopped after the group watched the Killer run up behind Officer Daniels and murder him with a hook. Immediately following this, the Killer threw the hook through the front window in an attempt to get Melanie but Toby shoved her out of the way and was pulled out instead, meeting his end as the Killer gutted him. Melanie began to break down as she watched Toby die, Braedon pulled Melanie aside and attempted to comfort her as best her could, fearing for all of their lives now. Elle and Annie ran to the back of the house, looking for a window to climb out. Cindy split from the group and ran upstairs to hide, leaving her friends behind. In the back of the house, Elle and Annie planned their escape, they quickly decided Annie would climb out first and pull Elle through. As they did, Melanie and Braedon made their way to the back and joined the girls. Elle questioned them as to where Cindy was, but neither of them knew. After Annie made her way outside, Elle started to climb through, just then noticing the Killer rounding the corner and heading for them. She started to scream, panicking and screaming for Braedon to pull her back inside, Annie began to panic and shouted for her friends to help her and get her back inside, telling them she didn't want to die. Just as they started to pull her back in, Annie was caught and stabbed through the back with a pitchfork before being thrown into a second floor window. The remaining group retreated away from the front of the house, Cindy ran up stairs while Annie & Elle ran to a backroom to try and get out a window. Melanie & Braedon followed after the girls, they found Elle stuck in the window, when the killer started making his way towards Annie (who was already outside), Elle panicked & screamed for help but this made the killer move quicker & killed Annie when she was stabbed with a pitch fork & thrown above into another window to the house. While this was happening Elle was pulled back in. As the three ran out of the room, the killer hurried to another side of the house & made his way inside, Melanie attempted to distract him as Braedon told Elle to hide inside a closet. Melanie, being a blackbelt, did her best to stop the man but failed, he made his way to Braedon & tossed him aside like nothing. Elle was freaked out by this & ran screaming out of the room, the killer followed her & killed her. Melanie ran away from Braedon, assuming he was dead, to escape the killer & went upstairs. She found Cindy who was hiding, the girls hid for a moment until the killer came upstairs, he swung for the girls & tried to throw them off the balcony, Cindy fell & Melanie hung on the other side. The killer, not noticing Melanie still there, walked downstairs again. Cindy ran after falling on a table to look for a gun, which she found, but when she came back the killer was after her. They made it into a room (where Braedon was still KO'd) & when the killer ran at Cindy, the pair went flying out a window together. After falling down, Cindy got on top of the killer & screamed as she shot him several times. Meanwhile in the house, Braedon awoke & found Melanie hanging on the balcony. He got her down safely & the pair went to find Cindy & to make sure the killer was dead. In the end, the three of them survived. Death Order #Isabel Harris - Stabbed through the back with a pair of large scissors & then ripped open by them. #Chester - Unknown, possibly stabbed to death. (''Off Screen) #Zach McKay - Stabbed through the eye with a pencil. #Audrey Harper - Head bashed in with a hammer. #Officer Daniels - Called to the house to investigate and ripped apart by the killer's hook. #Toby Deveaux - Pulled through a window by a hook on a wire and gutted. #Annie Ross - Stabbed through the stomach with a pitch fork, then thrown above into a higher window. #Elle Parkes - Killed in the bathroom, possibly stabbed to death. (Off Screen) Cast Abraelon as Braedon Harris MelanieDiPrima Putzo as Melanie Hart Annie Juran as Cindy Hamilton Elle Parkes as Elle Parkes Annie Juran as Annie Ross October Amat as Toby Deveaux Lulu Malik as Audrianna "Audrey" Harper Zachmckay Resident as Zach McKay Melanie DiPrima as Isabel Harris RP Tool as Officer Daniels & The Killer Notes *It was shocking that Annie died concidering the character is almost entirely based on her actress & the Annie character usually lives in Mel & Annie RPs *Melanie was originally planned to be killed toward the end when the killer went to follow Cindy downstairs, he had thrown an axe he carried at her & hit her in the back. This idea was scrapped in favor of three survivors. *Originally it was going to have more locations, but using just the house made it seem scarier & more fun. Category:Murder Series Category:RP Pages Category:Finished